And the X-Men
Wolverine and the X-Men is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Wolverine and the X-Men #36: 25 Sep 2013 Current Issue :Wolverine and the X-Men #37: 23 Oct 2013 Next Issue :Wolverine and the X-Men #38: 27 Nov 2013 Status Published monthly, sometimes twice-monthly. Final issue is #42. Characters Main Characters *'Wolverine/Logan' *'Kitty Pride' *'Beast/Henry Philip "Hank" McCoy' *'Angel/Warren Worthington III' *'Rachel Grey' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Wolverine and the X-Men #37 Wolverine and the X-Men #36 Collections Hardcovers *'Wolverine and the X-Men, vol. 1' - Collects #1-4. "Wolverine takes one half of the X-Men back to Westchester to start over again with a new school, a new student body and a lot of surprises up his sleeve. But when the new Hellfire Club decides they don't like what the ol' Canucklehead has started, and decide to burn the place to the ground, will the school even outlast its first day?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785156798 *'Wolverine and the X-Men, vol. 2' - Collects #5-8. "When Kitty Pryde appears to have become pregnant overnight, Beast, Iceman and Rachel Grey shrink down and enter Kitty's bloodstream to discover the truth behind her...condition! Meanwhile, Wolverine and Kid Omega travel to an intergalactic casino to win enough money to keep the Jean Grey School going! And when a billion Brood invade the school, Kitty, Broo the Broodling and an army of Bamfs must face a new, unstoppable foe! And if all that weren't enough, Sabretooth takes on Beast in the most vicious fight ever set to paper, and Angel undertakes a dangerous repair mission when Wolverine is stricken with a problem nobody ever thought he'd face." - WorldCat - ISBN 078515681X *'Wolverine and the X-Men, vol. 3' - Collects #9-13. "Wolverine is torn between two teams! Cyclops comes to the Jean Grey School to extend an olive branch, but will Wolverine's X-Men join their estranged ex-teammates against the Avengers? And even if they do, will the students follow their lead? After seeing the events of AVX, the kids have a choice to make - but it may not be what you expect! Plus: Iceman vs. Red Hulk! Kid Gladiator goes after the Avengers single-handedly! The Shi'ar Death Commandos take on the Phoenix! And the secret history of Warbird!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785159991 *'Wolverine and the X-Men, vol. 4' - Collects #14-18. "As the Phoenix rises, Logan leads his own team of classic X-Men into battle - and the Jean Grey School sees its first graduate! Then, how does an anti-mutant organization operate in a mutant-run world? The Hellfire Club will find out, as they go on the run from Cyclops and rest of the Phoenix Five! And as the world burns with the flames of the Phoenix, the Jean Grey School tries to continue on - but one student ends up at the barrel of a gun. Plus: Kitty Pryde goes on a date - but with whom? And find out the real reason that Wolverine brought Doop to the school, in a star-studded extravaganza that will shock you to the core!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785165428 Trade Paperbacks *'Wolverine and the X-Men, vol. 1' - Collects #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785156801 *'Wolverine and the X-Men, vol. 2' - Collects #5-8. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785156828 *'Wolverine and the X-Men, vol. 3' - Collects #9-13. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785160000 *'Wolverine and the X-Men, vol. 4' - Collects #14-18. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785165436 *'Wolverine and the X-Men, vol. 5' - Collects #19-24. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785165770 *'Wolverine and the X-Men, vol. 6' - Collects #25-29. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785165991 *'Wolverine and the X-Men, vol. 7' - Collects #30-35. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785166009 Digital *'Wolverine and the X-Men, vol. 1' - Collects #1-4. - comiXology *'Wolverine and the X-Men, vol. 2' - Collects #5-8. - comiXology History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Jason Aaron. Artist/Covers: Ramón Pérez. Publishing History First published in 2011. Future Publication Dates :Wolverine and the X-Men #38: 27 Nov 2013 :Wolverine and the X-Men Annual #1: 27 Nov 2013 :Wolverine and the X-Men #39: 11 Dec 2013 :Wolverine and the X-Men #40: 22 Jan 2014 News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero